My Final Decision
by Starleenabright
Summary: A time change a few weeks after Bella chooses Jacob instead of Edward after their passionate, yet forceful kiss before the newborn battle. Her life is forever changed when she finds out a deep secret that had been kept from her her entire life. Will she live through it? Rated T for now but may change. This is my first story so I would like some critisism please.
1. Before The Newborn Battle

There I stood; standing in the arms of the man whom I had just discovered was whom I was in love with. Edward and Jacob had been right about her mixed feelings all along. I had always been in love with Jake; I just thought I was more in love with Edward. But standing on the mountain made me realize that everything was going to change with my next decision.

Of corse Alice and Emmett wouldn't be happy about any of this, but I was happy. That's all they ever wanted me to be, that and having a beating heart.

Now everyone was going to get what they wanted. Jake was finally going to get the girl of his dreams. Charlie and Billy are going to be happy now that I am going to chose Jake and not Edward. All the Cullens are going to be glad that she's going to stay human.

Bella looked into the eyes of the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Though there will most likely be complications, we could handle them. "Jake, I-I want to stay with you. I love you," my voice was so soft and low I wasn't sure if he heard me. But I knew that with his wolf hearing he could hear me.

He just whispered, "Bella."

"Please, don't leave me. I want to be with you. I've made my final decision," he knew this wasn't just a lie to get him to stay. I would go and be protected by Edward, but Jake had to come back.

He was studying my face, most likely trying to decide weather I was lying or not. "I have to go, to fight for my family. For the safety of my love. I will come back Bella. Now go to Edward and wait. I promise I will be back," Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, softly and sincerely.

"Okay," was all I got to say before he turned away. I watched him leave, knowing that he would come back for me. But I was afraid of what was to come from Edward. I am thankful that he cannot read my thoughts. Though he can read everyone elses. I don't want him to leave again ethier because of my final decision.

Once he was out of sight I turned around to go back to Edward,knowing either way he would still protect me. I was wrong when I thought he was still in the clearing. But when I turned he was standing there. There was no hurt in his eyes though. Then I noticed he was smiling. This is absurd! Since when has the universe dissolved and a vampire is happy that his love has chosen a wearwolf?

"Bella, I assure you that I am going to support you all the way with this new decision. I know that you love him, you always have. Now you are going to be happy with a beating heart," I was still shocked. It was not possible that he could be glad that I chose Jacob.

"How can you be glad that I have chosen Jacob? None of this makes sense."

"Jacob and I spoke while you were sleeping last night. I realized that all I've ever wanted to do is make you happy. If being with him makes you happy, then I am too," something about al this made me believe it was true.

"Thank you, for keeping me safe, making me happy, and everything else," he got a far away look in his eyes and I knew something was happening.

Edward's eyes shifted back to me. "The battle has begun, Victoria is there though her speed is not helping her today. Lets get you back to the tent so no one finds us standing here," he turned and I followed, knowing my fate rested in the people fighting, and Edward.


	2. Why Can't He Imprint?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight. I am not that awesome.**

Jacob and I sat hand in hand, our legs dangling over the cliffs of which I had nearly drowned jumping from. That was a different time, when Edward was gone. I have the love of my life now and nothing is going to take him away from me.

Jake leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "I'm never going to let that happen again. You're not going to be left alone. There are things I will never understand, though that is not important now," I understood what he was talking about when he said it wasn't going to happen again. I didn't know what he didn't understand though.

"Jake that will never happen again. I'm with you now and he won't try to hurt me again. He still loves me but more like a sister," every word was true. There was no pain in my voice talking about the past. Everything had changed the day of the newborn battle. Victoria had been killed, though Edward had to face and destroy Riley.

Jacob wasn't so good with the past. He had nearly been killed by one of the newborns, yet he lived with the help of Carlisle. The time away was agonizing, but I stayed calm with the help of Charlie, Sam, Emily, Quill, Embry, and the rest of the guys. The pain was agonizing for him. Carlisle had to rebrake most of the bones in his body, if he hadn't they would have healed wrong. I will always be greatful for Carlisle, for without him I wouldn't have met any of the Cullens. I love all of tem and always will.

I looked into Jacob's deep brown eyes. I imagined our future together. Getting married, our wedding being planed by Alice of course. If not she would kill me. She was still my sister even though the wolves would do anything to kill all of them. I refuse for that sort of foolishness to happen.

He looks intensly into my eyes wth puzzlement and frustration in his. "Why won't it work?" he muttered to no one in particular. Then realization hit me. He was trying to imprint on me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him yet if he doesn't imprint on me he won''t age because he'll feel the need to keep phasing. If only God could help us at this moment.

I suddenly bcame very frustrated and angry. If I had never met any of the Cullens then this wouldn't be happening! Jake wouldn't need to find his soul mate and imprint on her because he would have never phased. All this pain and anger leads to either me or the Cullens. The rest of the wolves would be glad to blame them. Though I wouldn't. It's not their faults that they were turned. Though if it wasn't for their existance, I probably wouldn't have Jacob today.

"Hey, it's okay. I know that this is hard but we'll work through it. I do feel a pull towards you yet you didn't imprint on me. There has to be some kind of explanation for it," I was trying to make him feel better. Though I think I just gave us more questions than answers.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I know, it's just so frustrating thinking that there may be someone else out there whom is my true soul mate," I have the same fears. Yet mine are more amplified because I don't want to become the next Leah.

I began thinking of some of the possibilities that may be to the answer to why he can't imprint on me.

1. There is a girl out there who is his soul mate.

2. I'm some sort of a freak and my mind won't allow him to imprint on me.

3. This is outgoing but I may be a wolf also.

4. God hates me.

I didn't bother going any farther. I'm not much of a religious person so that was just dumb. Life is different when you're around a bunch of wearwolves all the time. When you're in love with one. Nothing made since anymore. I still had to keep all this from Charlie too. He would freak and start shooting the guys. As funny as it would be to see the look on his face if he saw one of them phase though, it can't happen. It's hard keeping so many secrets from my family. Though I never knew the biggest family secret would change my life forever.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! This is my first story and only my second chapter. I want to know if you want me to make any changes and if I should like have a pattern for updating. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story is on hold for right now. I'm not sure if I'll start it back up or not. Massive writers block. So I've got an idea to start a story with a Seth and Bella pairing. It's going to have about the same idea. Hope yau'll will read it!**


End file.
